A Series of Intimate Affairs
by Anaticula4
Summary: A series of intimate moments between Chuck and Ned
1. Chapter 1

**Alone Time Together**

Chuck was in the shower, and Ned had time to himself. He was happy, because his childhood sweetheart was living again, but sad because he could not touch her. Although previous relationships of Ned's had gone rather sour, he missed the physical aspects that they supplied. He was, after all, a man, and he did, after all, have "needs". Ned was sure that Chuck also had needs, but he couldn't bring himself to discuss the issue with her. So as Chuck took her evening shower, Ned had his "me" time.

Thoughts of Chuck in the shower soon sent Ned's blood pumping elsewhere. He lay down on his bed, but even from there he could smell Chuck's flower scented shampoo. He closed his eyes, and imagined the girl of his dreams naked. The front of his pajamas bulged, and his hand trailed its way down. His erection was soon free, and he began to slowly pump his cock. He ran his hands over the thick shaft and the bulging head. His movements sped up, and Ned groaned in satisfaction, he had been craving all day.

For some reason Chuck had chosen to wear the tightest pair of pants she owned, and for some reason she had bent over quite a few times over the oven. Ned's mind had whirled with various scenarios that contained him taking her right there, bent over the table. Suffice to say it had been a very unproductive day, until now. He leaned his head back on the headboard, and continued to pump, speeding up slightly. His eyes closed in pleasure, and he couldn't escape the primal growl that escaped from his mouth. Ned imagined himself buried in Chuck, fucking her as if his life depended His fingers found the pre-cum, adding lubrication to the delicious friction he was creating. Ned soon became too far-gone to register the sound of the shower shutting off.

Chuck had just gotten finished with her evening shower; she was clean and smelled of the flowers from her shampoo. She toweled off her hair and wrapped herself in the lovely red silk robe Ned had bought her as a gift. She smiled recounting his initial awkwardness while giving it to her. Chuck enjoyed her relationship with Ned immensely, but was becoming frustrated because of physical boundaries. She had been waiting for Ned to leave to get pie ingredients so she could relieve some of the pressure. Chuck sighed, and exited the bathroom. She headed towards the bedroom, too preoccupied in her thinking to hear Ned's moans through the door. As Chuck opened the door she was presented with a very unusual sight.

Ned's mind registered the sound of a door creaking, and a surprised "oh'. His mind put two and two together and figured that Chuck had walked on him, which was indeed the case. Seeing Chuck's wide-eyed expression spurred Ned into action. He quickly slipped himself back into his pants and set about trying to explain himself.

"Chuck, it's not what it looks like." He stuttered, getting up from the bed, unaware of the still comical tent in his pants. 'I was just, um, sweeping the dust off the front of my pants."

Chuck's eyebrow rose, signaling that she didn't believe him for on second. "Really Ned?" She smirked. "That must have been some very aggressive dust." Chuck delighted in seeing the color rise in Ned's cheeks. She had him pinned. Ned tugged at his pajama top uncomfortably.

"Well, uh, you know dust. It can be quite pesky." He swallowed audibly. "It just wouldn't get off of my pants. It may have seemed like I was doing something else, but I wasn't. I was just cleaning the dust off of my pants. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to make a sandwich." Ned's voice was rapidly speeding up his explanation and he wanted nothing more then to disappear from the room at that very moment. He headed towards the door, only to find it blocked by Chuck.

"Excuse me Chuck." Ned said, as he tried again to go out of the door, only to find it blocked once again. His nervousness began to in

"Ned, go sit on your bed. I think we need to talk." Chuck sounded unsure and a little shaky, which immediately made Ned uneasy. He walked to his bed and sat down, waiting for Chuck to yell at him for his inappropriate misconduct. Instead he received quite a surprise.

Chuck had found herself quite aroused seeing what little she did of Ned masturbating. She had thought about their "situation" and assessed what could be done. As she walked over to her bed, Chuck hoped Ned would follow her lead.

"Ned, I don't blame you for taking care of some of the feelings you have," Chuck began. "I've also been feeling very," she stopped to clear her throat, "frustrated. We obviously have a roadblock or two when it comes to our physical intimacy. So I'm going to take care of my problem and so are you."

Ned gulped. "I am?' Chuck nodded, "You are. C'mon Ned it will be fun, please."

It was the last word that persuaded Ned. Chuck had sounded so torn, so pained. Chuck had sounded like she had thought this through, like knew what he wanted. Ned had trouble gauging their relationship. They couldn't go though the base list, which meant there would have to improvisations. This was one of them.

Chuck stood by her bed. Her hands made their way down to the silken tie of her robe, as Ned watched in astonishment. The robe was slowly removed, and Ned found himself praising the gods for giving him the perfect woman. Chuck's legs were perfect and her breasts were better then he imagined. A small waist gave way to curved hips which led him to a V that his mouth watered just thinking about.

Ned lost all sensible thought, except one, which was "You can't touch her." So naturally he blurted out the second thing he thought, which happened to be "You're beautiful." Chuck smiled, and the trace of self-consciousness in her eyes disappeared.

"I'm undressed, it's your turn," she smiled greedily. Ned nodded. He unbuttoned his pajama shirt and removed it, his hands shaking slightly Chuck smiled, silently encouraging him to continue. Ned took a deep breath, and pulled his pants off, waiting for her reaction.

Chuck was surprised to see Ned completely naked. His body was beautiful. Expanses of skin intercepted by slight trials of hair. He looked so male, with his broad shoulders and large hands. As she looked down, Chuck was surprised to see Ned at full-mast. He was well endowed, with quite a bit of girth. Chuck thought she wouldn't mind dying while having sex with Ned, especially if he was that gifted. She also appreciated that Ned blushed when he saw her eyes trail downwards.

"Follow my lead," Chuck said, her voice quite a bit huskier then it had been in the beginning.

Ned locked eyes with Chuck, and laid down on his bed as Chuck did the same. He was shocked to see her trail her hand down to her breast, stroking it as she gazed at him. Ned's breath hitched, he wasn't sure if he could take this. Chuck's eyes closed in pleasure as she rubbed her nipples, moaning Ned's name. Ned could feel his self-restraint slipping away while he watched the woman he loved touch herself.

Chuck's hands skimmed her stomach and slowly made their way down to her pussy, where she parted herself so that Ned could see all of her. Ned's heart sped up; he could see that she was dripping wet. Chuck stopped, and looked at him expectantly. Ned nodded, and brought his hand to his cock, which was already leaking pre-cum. He began to slowly fist his shaft, reveling in how good the motions felt.

Chuck felt herself heat up while watching the piemaker's lips part in ecstasy. His quickened breathing turned her on more than anything she had felt before. Her hands quickly began to rub her clit, spreading whatever pleasure she had felt before. Chuck inserted two of her fingers in herself, and began to push them in and out, pretending that they were Ned's cock. She moaned louder this time, keeping eye contact with the piemaker.

Ned's hand began to move faster, and in time with Chuck's fingers. He could feel the pressure building, and he groaned loudly. His picked up the motions, not ashamed at all of the noise that he was making.

Chucks fingers sped up the pace, while her other hand cupped her breast. The piemaker was slowly losing control, which fascinated Chuck. Her hips began to move themselves, responding to her bodies needs. Chuck could feel her end coming soon, and judging by the speed of the piemaker's hand, he was close to.

Ned's hand became an almost invisible blur of motion. Seeing Chuck writhing in pleasure against her hand sent his body into a frenzy that he could hardly control the exquisite pressure building in his cock. Chuck let out a long moan as her fingers sped themselves up.

"Ned," She choked, her climax nearing. His eyes bore holes into her while his hand continued its motions. "Chuck," he sounded just as strangled as she had.

"Ned, I'm going to cum." She managed to choke out, her fingers curving inside of her.

He sped up his motions, "Oh God, me to." Ned let a long moan, his body straining for release.

Chuck could feel herself beginning to cum, and she locked eyes with Ned. She arched her back and shoved her fingers as far as they would go inside of her. Chucks orgasm hit her like a wave; it was she could do to keep her eyes focused on Ned. As her climax hit her she could hear Ned call her name as his spilled his release.

Once Ned recovered himself he opened his eyes and looked and Chuck. She was beautiful, panting and sweating, her body limp and her cheeks flushed. Chuck lazily smiled at him as she brought her fingers up to her mouth. Ned groaned, he was spent but could easily be up for more.

"That was amazing," Ned ventured.

Chuck nodded. "I hope next time you'll let me know when you need to get rid of some more dust."

Ned smiled at the woman he loved. This would certainly make things more interesting.


	2. Dinner

Hi, um, this is my first time addressing the reading audience, so sorry if it's a little awkward. This is my first fanfiction piece. It would be REALLY nice if I could have a little feedback. I plan on writing a couple more chapters, and some reviews would be greatly aprreciated. Also, if you have a certain "scenario" that you would like to read just let me know. Enjoy!

********

The piemaker looked down at the pie before him with a growing frustration. The three-berry pie was burnt, and no matter how many garnishes he added, it remained that way. He groaned, and pushed away the pie. All Ned could think about Chuck and their encounter last week. Since then her body seemed to be the only thing on his mind. As if on cue Chuck walked into the kitchen, all smiles and skin.

"Ned, I have a surprise for you tonight." She said while practically beaming at him.

"Surprise?" Ned ventured. "You know I'm not fond of surprises."

"Relax," and then Chuck continued to say something, but Ned's eyes (and mind) were focused on her cleavage. He could see her naked once again, and he began to grow hard. Chuck's body had been perfect, and Ned could not stop seeing her naked. It had become a problem. Chuck repeatedly calling his name stirred him out of his haze.

"Ned," She called, rather loudly. "Have been you hearing anything I've been saying? I'm making dinner tonight."

"But I usually make dinner," Ned mumbled. He still remembered how Chuck had almost burnt down the apartment last time she had tried to make dinner. "Is that the surprise?"

"No Ned," Chuck giggled and winked.

Winks made Ned nervous. He didn't know what Chuck's wink meant, which also made him nervous. He went back to making his pie, but was unsettled.

After closing the Pie Hole, Ned walked to his apartment, with growing apprehension. He unlocked the door and walked inside, apprehension growing.

Ned glanced around his apartment. "Chuck," he called, secretly hoping she had ordered take-out.

"I'm in here Ned," was her husky reply. Ned slowly made his way into the kitchen, preparing himself for a burnt ceiling or a broken oven. Instead, Ned was greeted with a scantily clad Chuck and a beautifully cooked meal (which Chuck had later confessed had been catered). Ned's mouth dropped. Chuck was wearing something he was sure had to be illegal. There was red satin, lifting and holding, showing some and leaving the rest up to the imagination. There were lace stockings, and garters. High heels and lipstick.

"Chuck," Ned groaned. He wished desperately that he could touch her. Ned looked so…soft.

"Oh, Hi Ned." Chuck smiled at him. "Nice to see you're back. Sit down, I made dinner.' She smiled, acting as if she was wearing normal clothing.

Ned could only simply nod, blushing furiously. He walked to the table, not caring that Chuck could see his raging erection. He was about to sit down when Chuck stopped him.

"Ned," she said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ned looked down confused. He kicked off his shoes, not quite sure what Chuck was playing at.

"Ned," She continued.

"What?" He replied, slightly irritated.

"Take it all off," she smiled, a glint in her eyes.

"What?" Ned choked out, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I want you to take your clothes off, Ned," Chuck explained.

Ned's mind flew to various arguments, but he could ultimately not deny Chuck, especially when she was dressed like that. He struggled with his blazer, and was soon fumbling with the buttons on his oxford shirt. He looked up for affirmation, and Chuck smiled. Ned smiled back. He pulled off his pants and socks; Ned was left in his boxers (which were admittedly tented). He looked expectantly at Chuck.

"Ned," Chuck gently scolded. "Boxers off to."

Ned blushed and pulled his boxers off. He was embarrassed to be completely naked in front of Chuck.

Chuck smiled. She was hot, and the sight of a naked Ned turned her on ever more.

"Won't you please sit down." Chuck said as she gestured towards a table that looked well laid out.

Ned sat down on, shivering slightly from the temperature of the chair. Chuck returned to the kitchen, giving Ned a long glimpse of her scantily clad of her backside. She returned with French bread, brie cheese, and jam. Ned found himself growing warm as Chuck leaned over to serve him, pushing her breasts together as she pushed the bread onto his plate. Ned took a bite of his bread as Chuck sat down. He almost choked when she bent down and slowly removed her shoes. She caught him looking and smiled.

Ned couldn't focus on making conversation as Chuck bit into her bread, moaning at the taste. Ned gulped, and focused on the taste of his slice. When he looked up Chuck was bending over again, this time slowly removing her stocking. Ned sucked in his breath as she removed the other stocking. It was clear that he was going to get dinner and a show.

Several minutes later and Chuck was wearing her satin red panties and nothing else. Ned had become painfully hard.

"Now for dessert," Chuck said as she retreated towards the kitchen. Ned could only stare at her barely-covered bottom. Several moments later, Ned returned with only one plate. He was confused, why wasn't Chuck eating?

To Ned's surprise, Chuck set the plate down in front of herself. Ned began to stammer a question (Chuck's nakedness made him nervous), but he was silenced when Chuck lifted a chocolate-covered banana to her lips.

Ned's throat closed itself; he found his breathing stop in anticipation of what he hoped Chuck would do. Chuck smirked across the table. She brought the banana to her lips and swiped her tongue across the tip. Ned inadvertently groaned. Chuck looked at him, and dragged her tongue down to the base of the banana. She closed her eyes at the sweetness. Chuck licked her way back up to the top and wrapped her lips around the banana. She bobbed her head up and down, moaning at the taste.

Ned could no longer stand the tension that was building in his nether regions. He brought his hand his straining erection. His hand wrapped around himself, and began moving in time with Chuck's mouth. His lips parted and his eyes grew hot.

"Naughty Ned," Chuck scolded. "You'll get your dessert to."

Ned sighed as he drew his hand away from himself and watched Chuck continue her ministrations on one incredibly lucky banana.

After Chuck had finished her banana, she grinned at him across the table. Ned was close to completion, even though he had stopped palming himself.

"Now it's time for your dessert," Chuck murmured. She got up from her chair and slipped out of her panties. She then proceeded to walk into the kitchen and returned with a pair of black satin elbow-length gloves.

Ned's eyes grew large as Chuck slipped the gloves on and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Chuck, you can't. What if something goes astray?" Ned seemed particularly concerned about the mechanics of it.

Chuck raised a covered finger to his lips. "Relax Ned, just let me know when you need to cum and we'll be fine."

With that Chuck's gloved hand made its way down to the piemaker's chest. Her fingers ran down to his nipples, and lightly tweaked them, earning a gasp from Ned. Chuck concentrated on not only pleasuring Ned, but also on memorizing the feeling of him.

Her fingers continued their path downward and lightly stroked Ned's stomach. He gasped slightly and thrust his hips forward. Chuck giggled at the thought of Ned being greedy, bur her hand slipped down to oblige his request.

Chuck's fingers trailed themselves down the length of Ned's manhood and then ran back up again. Ned titled his head back and groaned at the sensation. Chuck formed a fist and slowly began to pump Ned's weeping cock.

Ned thrust with Chuck's ministrations, but soon found himself groaning when Chuck's hands stopped.

"Chuck," Ned heatedly whispered, but her fingers continued their path to his balls.

She rolled them in her hands, and Ned thrust again. Chuck continued, and then returned to fisting his cock. Ned's hand traveled down to cover hers while she stroked his cock.

"Chuck," Ned growled at her and she knew he was close. Chuck moved to the side and continued stroking Ned's cock. She brought her own hand down to her soaking wet pussy, and looked into Ned's eyes. Ned gave a loud moan and soon spurted his release. Chuck followed shouting his name.

They looked at each other through sex-hazed eyes, and Ned gave a sleepy smile.

Chuck retrieved a piece of cellophane from the table and gave Ned a heated kiss. She smiled at him.

"Dinner's on you next time," she murmured.

Ned knew that he would have to try and top her dinner and a show.


End file.
